Where Do Tigger's Come From?
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: (set after 'The Tigger Movie') The Hundred Acre Woods was full of friends and laughs and fun, everyone knowing where everyone lived, came from, and who their family was. Well almost everyone.


**AN: I purposely miss-spelt some of the words because that's how they are spelt in Winnie-The-Pooh**

* * *

Tigger, the most bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy feline in the woods had just see the last guest out after his Friends Reunion, rather than a Family one, and turned to see the decorations.

"Roo-boy did a great job of painting everyone on the banner," was his first thought as he went over to it.

"There's Eeyore, Kanga, Roo-boy, Long-Ears, Piglet, Owl, Pooh, Me, and Christopher Robin." he said pointing to each one saying the names.

Not feeling tired and needing to be cheered up a bit, Tigger went for a midnight bounce around the woods.

But that just made him feel more, less bouncy because he saw everyone all happy with family and knowing where they belong.

Getting an idea, Tigger went back to that stripity tree where that big avalanchee happened, after leaving a note so his friends didn't worry this time and knew where he was.

Arriving there he saw most of the stripes had gone, but he ignored it and bounced up to the branch everyone clung to during the avalanche and sat down looking to the moon.

After a bit of silence, minus the howl and cry of the wind, Tigger asked the questions he had been wanting to ask since he found out his friends were impersonating other Tigger's.

"Where do I come from? Where do Tigger's come from?"

He had heard Owl and Christopher Robin talking and asking the same questions.

 _'_ _Well, Tigger has a mum, and a dad somewhere otherwise he wouldn't be here. We all have mum and dad. Or so I'm told.'_

The boy had said, but that didn't really answer Tigger's question.

Tigger tried to remember back to that night he first came to the Woods, minus the hunny – Tigger's do not like hunny.

The problem was, he knew he wasn't originally from here, but he couldn't remember the here he came from to start with.

Just that he felt had hit his rubber topped head on something.

He woke up by the tree he made into his own house, with nothing around him except that necklace thingy he gave to Roo.

Sighing Tigger decided to sing his song to cheer himself up.

 ** _'_** ** _The wonderful thing about Tiggers_**

 ** _Is Tiggers are wonderful things, their tops are made outta rubber_**

 ** _Their bottoms are made out of springs_**

 ** _They're bouncy trouncy flouncy pouncy_**

 ** _Fun fun fun fun fun_**

 ** _But the wonderful thing about Tiggers is... I'm the only one_**

 ** _The wonderful thing about Tiggers_**

 ** _Is Tiggers are wonderful chaps_**

 ** _They're loaded with vim and with vigor_**

 ** _They love to leap into your laps_**

 ** _They're jumpy bumpy clumpy thumpy_**

 ** _Fun fun fun fun fun_**

 ** _But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one._**

 ** _Tiggers are cuddly fellas_**

 ** _Tiggers are awfully sweet_**

 ** _Everyone else is just jealous_**

 ** _That why I repeat and repeat_**

 ** _The wonderful thing about Tiggers_**

 ** _Is Tiggers are wonderful things, their tops are made outta rubber_**

 ** _Their bottoms are made out of springs_**

 ** _They're bouncy trouncy flouncy pouncy_**

 ** _Fun fun fun fun fun_**

 ** _But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is... I'm the only one.'_**

Sighing Tigger curled up in the snow sniffing and rubbing a few tears away.

Tiggers were not meant to cry.

"Tigger!" someone called out his name, making the stripy cat look up and over his shoulder.

It was Kanga coming to see him.

Quickly getting rid of evidence of tears, Tigger bounced down.

"Hideeho, Mrs Kanga Ma'am, out for a late night bounce too?" Tigger asked addressing her as he always did bowing as well.

"Actually Tigger dear," Kanga began pulling a scaref from her pouch and wrapping it around Tigger's neck "I was looking for you. Roo and I thought you might want to spend the night with us at our home."

"Oh gawsh that's mighty nice of ya, but, I'm alright," Tigger said looking up at the tree again.

"Tigger, it is freezing cold out here," Kanga said trying to get him to see reason "I know you like to show you're big and though and that you can handle it. But perhaps just for tonight, come into the warmth of a friendly home."

"Oh... Ok..." Tigger said nodding following Kanga back to her house.

"Roo should be in bed but he's probably waiting by the fire for you, dear," Kanga said opening the door.

Sure enough there was Roo, by the fire, but curled up asleep.

"If it's alright with you Kanga, may I sleep with Roo here?" Tigger asked after he shut the door and before Kanga reached for Roo.

"Of course, dear, you can sleep wherever you like. Let me get you a couple of blankets."

Quietly Tigger got onto the floor next to Roo curling his tail around the little joey and bringing him closer.

"Here you go Tigger," Kanga said coming back with a pillow and a blanket laying over them "My room is upstairs if you need me. Goodnight," she said kissing Tigger on the head.

"Night, Kanga," he said quietly.

Tigger took a while to go to sleep because he was thinking to himself, returning to his question earlier on where did he come from?

In the end, he thought, along with a small yawn from Roo making him snuggle closer to the feline, that it didn't really matter where he came from.

Just that he knew where he was now, and that had such good friends as the ones he had.

All living here, in the Hundred Acre Wood.


End file.
